The present invention concerns a medical apparatus which automatically detects diseases of the visceral organs and performs a massage of the spine.
The visceral organs of man are located at fixed points in the body, irrespective of the size of an individual. If a person has a disease of any visceral organ, he may experience pain in a certain area along the vertebra and/or experience a heat sensation in the said area. The present inventor has studied this subject for many years and has deduced a theorem from various cases which he has clinically attended.